Tulipanes
by CNagisa
Summary: A fines de Mayo, en Canadá se festejaba una fecha muy alegre y colorida. En un paseo habitual, se encontraria con quien debia compartir aquellos dias de sol.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen u.u

_Pareja: Canadá x Holanda._

_He visto muchas imágenes de esta pareja, y God, me agrada tanto verlos juntos. Un poco de info para entender sobre el titulo y el festival de los tulipanes en Canadá:_

_En el periodo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la familia real de Holanda vivió en Ottawa, escapando del nazismo. Al finalizar la guerra, por la hospitalidad y el trato, sumamente, especial relacionado con el nacimiento de la hija de la reina y por la ayuda canadiense durante la liberación de los Países Bajos, ésta obsequio 100.000 tulipanes. Desde aquel momento, se celebra dicha acción, en conmemoración a la amistad entre ambos países. Igual, en el festival se encuentra stands de distintas naciones y etc._

_Es un resumen así nomás XD si quieren mas info, pueden averiguar -3- Particularmente, me parece muy lindo todo esto (Otro motivo para que me guste esta pareja... peculiar)._

* * *

**Tulipanes.**

* * *

Era una fecha festiva en Canadá, donde los jardines, parques y demás espacios verdes se llenaban de bulbos multicolores; rosados, amarillos, blancos, rojos, anaranjados y demás, encantadoras flores dispuestas a ser admiradas y elogiadas. Como siempre, era una agradable primavera anticipando el verano.

Acomodo el cuello de la camisa beige y se miro, por última vez, en el espejo. Le gustaba verse bien, aunque nadie lo supiera; tenía algo del francés en ese sentido.

Rápido se despidió de su mascota, la cual no se le apetecía salir, mucho menos con un clima tan calido; iría solo a recorrer el festival.

Dio un pequeño salto, desde las escaleras del pórtico hasta el suelo, abrió la reja y salio a la vereda y, con una enorme sonrisa, saludo a la gente que pasaba por allí. Aspiro el aire endulzado por los postres que se preparaban, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Estando a pocas cuadras del centro, no apresuro el paso, dándose el gusto de detenerse a charlar con algunos conocidos del lugar; ahí no era ignorado ni confundido, era quien era: Matthew Williams.

El tumulto de gente hacia dificultoso el paso pero no importaba, las personas estaba de buen humor, riendo y disfrutando de las comidas, exhibiciones, espectáculos y todo lo que se ofrecía a nativos curiosos y turistas.

"Aahhh" exclamo, maravillado ante la primera tanda de flores esparcidas en el césped, intercalando colores brillantes y llamativos. Sin quitar la vista de éstas, continuo caminando hasta chocar con una persona.

-L-Lo siento-dijo enseguida, cabizbajo-Venia distraído-rió despacio, avergonzado por su torpeza.

"No te preocupes".

Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con un muchacho de contextura grande y expresión seria, con un par de ojos verdes casi cristalinos.

-¡Holanda!-su rubor aumento ante la presencia del muchacho ya que no esperaba encontrarlo.

Todos los años se realizaba el festival del tulipán para conmemorar la amistad internacional entre el país americano y el europeo, pero dada las circunstancias, que se presentaban distintas cada año, no tenían la oportunidad de cruzarse en dichas fechas.

-¿Te has distraído con ellas?-ladeo la cabeza hacia las flores, que descansaban detrás de una cerca blanca de hierro.

Acento con la cabeza, "Son muy bellas" agrego, mirando hacia la misma dirección.

-Espero que estas también sean de tu agrado, Matthew-sacando los brazos detrás de su espalda, dejo ver un enorme ramo de tulipanes, prolijamente ordenados y con un moño azul sujetando los tallos.

Parpadeo sorprendido al ver como éste le entregaba aquel regalo. Lo agarro nervioso, y si hubiera podido ruborizarse mas, lo hubiera hecho, pero ya lo estaba demasiado.

Toco con las puntas de sus delgados dedos los bulbos; eran preciosos y variados, un gesto muy lindo por parte del holandés.

-Vengo todos los años buscándote para dártelos personalmente pero nunca podía encontrarte, hasta hoy-una leve sonrisa se asomo en la reservada expresión del mayor y alzo su mano, para acariciar los cabellos rubios.

Riendo infantilmente sus ojos se achicaron, apretando el manojo de tulipanes contra su pecho. Ahora tenía otro motivo para estar alegre, pero no sabia como agradecerle el gesto. Lo miro y, escondiendo el rostro detrás de los capullos, se le acerco.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto, tratando de verle la cara pero no fue necesario, ya que el canadiense, en puntas de pie, le beso la cara.

Las pálidas mejillas del holandés se tornaron rosadas y al notar el tambaleo del pequeño, lo sostuvo de los hombros; quería que se quedara así, ya que se sentía bien el tacto de esos suaves labios.

-Seguiré viniendo, Matthew-lo alejo apenas, sin soltarlo-Espero encontrarte, para que me des otro beso de estos-ensancho la sonrisa, teniendo su rostro tan cerca.

-Entonces tendremos una cita cada año-sonrió resoplando algunos mechones que le venían a la cara, para poder verlo mejor a los ojos.

Aunque fuera tan sólo una vez al año, no importaba mientras pudieran disfrutar de aquella ceremonia de amistad, haciéndola crecer con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

_Hum, no sé muuuy bien como manejar a Holanda, pero iré practicando. Me tente y quise hacer el fic u.u la idea me pareció tierna, y ADORO los tulipanes._


End file.
